Change
by Mirai Kusakurin
Summary: L had always acted strange, but after the week of the worst day in his life, Light finds that he gets even stranger. Not eating candy? THAT was beyond weird, even for L. He also finds that all of L's control disappears with his appetite...
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so one day, when I was watching Shark Week a few months back, I wondered who would make a better vampire, L or Light? So, I turned to my friend that I'm doing "At the Cove" with, and asked her. She looked at me and grinned and said that L would be a better vampire. So. Here it is. I actually wrote this a few weeks ago, and I've decided to put it up because... honestly... I'm really bored and reviews make me happy. And, as I was writing this, I was listening to Change (In the House of Flies) by Deftones. I don't know why, but I always listen to them when I'm writing Death Note. Yes, I know I'm odd.

So anyway, read.

------------------------------------------------

"Ryuuzaki?"

L glared at the screen in front of him, trying not to concentrate on the pain in his stomach, or the craving that nearly took over his mind and body. He grit his teeth and slowly turned to look at Raito, trying to keep his eyes on his face. Once or twice, they traveled down to his neck. His gaze hardened, making the brunette move back slightly. "Yes, Raito-kun?"

Raito furrowed his eyebrows. Something had been off about the detective lately. L was always off, but he had been acting stranger than usual. This infuriated him. Everything about the man made Raito want to throttle him. _Everyday._ Everyday, he was accused of being Kira. He was, but L certainly didn't need to know that. So to try to avoid that again, he had to seem innocent, pretending to be worried about the detective.

L had been shaking, and Raito wondered if it was because of the lack of sleep and too much sugar that was finally getting to the man. "You don't seem well today, Ryuuzaki. I was just concerned."

L stared at the brunette with his piercing black eyes before he looked away again. "I'm perfectly fine, Raito-kun." Concerned? Yeah, right. Raito was as concerned for L as much as L had been concerned about getting diabetes from so much sugar intake. At that moment, Watari came in with a plate of sweets and tea. The detective had to force himself from grimacing. For the past few days, the few times that L had tried to eat anything that seemed normal had come right back up. However, he felt Raito staring at him, as if waiting for him to start munching on the sweets. He made a face of disdain before he popped of piece of candy into his mouth, letting it melt on his tongue. The longer he could last throughout the day without have to run for the bathroom, the more information and evidence he could get on Kira and Raito.

---

L's body shuddered and tensed as he wretched and hacked into the toilet. Ever since THAT night, he had been miserable. He growled and flushed, going over to the sink to get the disgusting taste of bile out of his mouth.

"Ryuuzaki-san?"

L nearly jumped out of his skin and spit the water out on the mirror. His nose crinkled. "WHAT?" he snapped, glowering at the door. Why was Matsuda even part of helping the case? L had had more sense than him when he was _three_.

But, a different voice called out from the other side of the door—one that made L want to scream.

"Ryuuzaki, you've been in there for more than necessary, don't you think?" Raito said, his hand on the doorknob. He sighed when he found it was locked. Of course. And L wouldn't come out for a while.

L clenched his jaws and stepped away form the sink. He sighed and reached for the door, but stopped. "I'm all right, Raito-kun." He heard another sigh and narrowed his eyes. He waited a few minutes until he thought he heard Matsuda and Raito walk away. He nearly sighed in relief and opened the door, only to jump back and glare at the brunette.

He glanced down the hall. No one else was there, but everyone else was just a few doors down, working. He looked at Raito again and arched an invisible eyebrow. "What is it, Raito-kun?"

Raito gave L a friend smile and stepped forward. "I know how to prove to you that I'm not Kira."

----------------------------------------------------------

I know that there are some typos in here, because no matter how many times I look at it, there's always some. _ So, if anyone would like to be my beta reader, that would be very much appreciated. And I also know that this wasn't very long, but it's short because I'm not sure if anyone will like it. If you do, I'll write more. If you don't... well, it was worth a try, right? ^^;;;

Also, as you can see, L had already been turned. I actually hadn't figured out a good scene where L would have gotten bitten, 'cause he really doesn't go out that much. But a little later, you'll find out how.

Anyway, review!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so be happy, because during the week, I'm not going to update as much. I want to, believe me, I do, but school sucks. I can only write in one period because I really don't know what to do in there, and my teacher's too lazy to put anything on the pacing guide… Dumbass.

Anywho, here's chapter two. Enjoy.

Oh! And also, I own nothing... It makes me so sad...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I know how to prove to you that I'm not Kira."

L blinked up at Raito like he didn't understand what he was saying. Actually, he really didn't know. Even though he was going to make an attempt to try to prove himself innocent, that was pretty much impossible. The detective knew that, and nothing Raito said would ever change it, either. Still, it would be interesting to see how the brunette would be able to prove his innocence. L was going to give him the benefit of the doubt. "And how does Raito-kun think he can do that?"

Raito had to keep himself from smirking it wasn't his best idea, but it would work. There were a few flaws to it, like who would actually use the Death Note when he wasn't, but Rem had all of that under control —hopefully— and soon, L would be dead. "Well, I mean… I know I'm not Kira… consciously." When L looked at him like he had two heads, he chuckled. "Just listen. What if I'm asleep or unconscious and I'm doing it? All of the evidence points to me, right? You tell me you're positive that I'm Kira, so… maybe you should keep me somewhere, where everyone will see what I'm doing. I won't be able to go anywhere, and you can watch me for as long as you want."

L tilted his head to the side. They had locked Misa up in one of the cells, and what the teenager was suggesting… was… interesting, to say the least; it could work, however. But how did he suddenly come up with this?

He brushed past the brunette and started to head back to the investigation room, and didn't say anything to Raito on the way there. Raito tried to speak up a few times, but L ignored him. When they got back to the investigation room, L turned around to look at Raito and nodded. "Fine, but only if you're sure you want to do it, Raito-kun. You will be in there for more than a few weeks. Even more than a few months.

Soichiro turned to look at them, worry and confusion written all over his face. "What is he doing?" he asked, standing and walking over to his son. He didn't look too happy about what he had heard so far, and he had a feeling he wouldn't like it.

Raito explained his idea to his father and looked confident when he finished. Soichiro objected at first, but the college student had expected as much. "Wait, Father. If I'm innocent, I'll be able to come home with you and you won't have to worry anymore. L will stop suspecting me, and I won't be watched anymore. So please think about it before you say anything else." Raito was eighteen now, anyway, and he was able to make decisions by himself. He was also going to be the new God once he got rid of L, and he wouldn't need his father or his approval or opinion for anything.

Soichiro sighed and looked at Raito for a few moments. The brunette could see he still wanted to stop him from doing something like this, but he eventually nodded and looked at L. "Alright… anything to prove my son's innocence."

---

L watched as Raito moved around in his bed. He put his thumb up to his lips and wriggled his toes underneath him. He could tell that the teenager wanted to scream. It had only been a few hours, and already Raito had protested that it had been a stupid idea, and that he didn't know what he had been thinking. Actually, it was a very good idea. Either the killings would completely stop, and Raito would be proven guilty, or they would keep going and that would prove his innocence—which wasn't going to happen, because L was always right.

L heard him groan and collapse back on his pillow, looking up at the ceiling. It was strange how suddenly he had changed his mind. One moment, he was quiet, then the next, he'd pass out. When he had came to, his eyes got wide and then started panicking. How odd.

Everyone else had packed up and went home half an hour ago. It was now midnight, and L had to distract himself with numerous things. He'd pushed his sweets away a few hours back, and had decided not to explain to Watari why he didn't want to eat anything.

He kept looking at Raito, and then away from him for a few minutes. His mouth would start to water, and his stomach would cramp with hunger pains if he stared at the boy for too long. He had to tell himself it was just because he was too thirsty, but there was something else that he felt other than the pain in his stomach. He twirled in his seat and only looked at Raito when he'd made a noise or another comment.

"Ryuuzaki! This isn't going to work!" Raito whined yet again. "I shouldn't have said anything. This isn't going to prove my innocence!" He heard silence and huffed. "Ryuuzaki!" He jumped when he heard the door unlock and turned to look at L.

"Yes, Raito-kun?"

That was fast, Raito thought. Had he been coming down when he'd started talking? "When'd you get here?"

"Just now," L said, shrugging.

Raito narrowed his eyes and moved further back onto the bed. Somehow, he looked different. His body looked a little harder, even beneath that loose, white shirt. His skin looked paler than usual, if at all possible. But what stood out the most was, was his eyes. They looked darker, but not in colour. The brunette thought he saw red in his eyes, but when he blinked, it was gone. "Wh-what did you want?"

L smiled darkly and stepped closer to him, his fist clenched in his pocket. "You were complaining, so I just wanted to make sure you were all right. I was just concerned, Raito-kun."

Raito nodded, but something told him that L was lying straight through his teeth. That was the same lame excuse he had used earlier, though he didn't know why he had thought it was a lie, anyway. They were friends, right? Friends were supposed to be concerned for each other when they were shaking and mumbling in their seat. "Well, I'm… f-fine. So you can leave."

L's eyes held Raito's for what the boy thought was forever. He saw a lot of things in those dark orbs, and most of it scared him. There was seriously something wrong with L, and the brunette needed to find out what before something bad happened.

L turned to leave, that smile still on his lips. "I'm just trying to help Raito-kun." He turned his head to look back at Raito, a red ring around his grey orbs. "You don't need to be scared or angry at me." He grinned and, and like he had read Raito's thoughts, he muttered, "Friends are supposed to be concerned about one another, right?"

Raito's eyes widened and he gripped onto the sheets beneath him, only relaxing when L left. "That… wasn't human," he breathed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you guys liked this one, because it's the start of _something_. Bwa haahaa. I think it's going to speed up really fast, and then slow down, 'cause.. ugh, well, you'll see.

Reviews make me happy, and give me a whole bunch of inspiration so... review~


	3. Chapter 3

Daadaaadadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Well here you go. I worked on this everyday for the past few days, so be proud of me. I don't usually have that much motivation for most of my stories. o.0 That's not a good thing, is it?

Anywho, I forgot to do this for the last chapter, but Prince Raiden Ruler of thunder is my beta. Thank youuuuu~ My story would probably suck if I didn't know I had a beta. -.-

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did.... -evil grin-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For months, nothing else happened. The only times he even heard L's voice was when he gave him the occasional news on Kira. Some days, absolutely nothing had happened on the outside world, so L's percentages would rocket up. Even when there were a few deaths in one day, he was still accused of being Kira. He got very frustrated at that. When would the false accusations stop? Raito _wasn't_ Kira, and nothing the detective said would make him say otherwise.

Sometimes, he thought he heard L's voice milked in amusement. It was like he took pleasure in torturing him. The worst part was that L would only do it at random times, so Raito wasn't able to guess when he wanted to try to make him snap. He'd even try to wake him up some nights― or at least what Raito guessed was night― to tell him the good or bad news... It was always bad for the brunette, since it never seemed to help him.

Other than that, he hadn't had to face L. Raito tried to trick himself into thinking it was a dream, but when he went to sleep, he would have actual nightmares about the raven-haired man. He would sneak up on him and sink his fangs in his neck, laughing evilly when the teen would writhe and struggle under him, trying desperately to get away. Two or threes times, however, his dreams would change. He would still be under L, but not in pain. He feared those he worst. He would never let himself get into to that situation. Even though L's body had changed, he wasn't impressed enough to want to give up his virginity because of L― of all people. He hated that man with a passion.

But the last day he heard from L, Raito hated him even more... with every fibre of his bring.

-----------------------------------------------

L stared unblinkingly at the screen. What he saw did many things to him. First of all, it amused him immensely. Seeing Raito toss and turn on his bed, mumbling inappropriate things made him want to laugh. The boy wasn't as perfect as he wanted people to think... and the detective had heard his name more than once.

Even though the brunette made him amused, he also felt very... _aware_. He was aware that no one else was in the room. It was way past midnight, and not even Watari would come down to the investigation room unless L actually asked him to. He could also shut down all the cameras if he felt he needed to.

He was aware that even though he was technically dead, some of his organs were still very much alive. That bothered him slightly. Was he even allowed to think about Raito like that?

And lastly... It made him aware of how deprived he had been. He couldn't eat or drink anything. He had to kill (or nearly kill) a random stranger to live, so that Kira could be defeated, so that he could try to help Raito. He knew that the pulse just beneath the surface of Raito's skin was beating fast and regularly. He was healthy and in-shape, though he wouldn't be able to fight L off. He now had a new kind of strength that no one could compete with.

He was just right there, sleeping and available. All it would take were a few minutes to make the teen calm down. No one would be able to hear him if he woke up. Besides, it wouldn't be so bad. L had learned how to control himself so that his victims would be able to live through the whole ordeal.

Sometimes.

But he wouldn't kill his first friend. He certainly wasn't that stupid or cruel. So he _had_ adopted some control.

He stood up and calmly walked down to the cell Raito was in, slowly unlocking the door and stepping inside. He licked his lips and titled his head to the side. He just couldn't get over how beautiful the brunette looked. He had a light sheen of sweat on his skin, his pulse jumping in his neck. His eyebrows were pinned together and down, like he was trying to concentrate. His hair was a mess, but not yet as messy as L's. Not even close. All in all, he looked absolutely scrumptious.

L smirked and quietly walked over to the bed and ran a finger down Raito's cheek to the base of his neck. The brunette shuddered and sort of leaned into the touch, turning his head even more so that L would easily be able to bite down on his neck. The vampire swallowed and kept moving his hand down, from his chest where his heart was, the muscle beating erratically; down his stomach and stopping at his upper thigh. Raito moaned softly and lifted his hips off the bed, as if he was seeking some friction. L smiled slightly and slid into the bed, straddling Raito but not touching him. He didn't know how he had gotten this far without the teenager waking up. Raito's hips lifted again, and L pressed his lips together to stop any sound escaping.

He leaned down and licked the spot where his pulse was beating. He let out a shaky sigh and ran his lips over his neck, finally pressing his body down on Raito's. L shuddered and swallowed again. He never realized how much he had wanted this. It had been so obvious... the way he had looked at the brunette, the way he had watched him for so long. He wanted Raito so, so bad.

"What are you doing?"

L's eyes widened slightly, but he didn't move off Raito. He wasn't going to until he got what he wanted. He gave him one if his fake smiles and leaned down to nuzzle his neck. "Dont worry, Raito-kun. I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered, scraping his fangs against his skin.

Raito knew he was lying, because he'd seen that red in his eyes again. His dreams were coming true, and he was about to die. Maybe it was because he really was Kira. L was as smart as he was― probably even more so― he didn't need him any longer. He managed to laugh softly and bitterly. L never had needed him. It had all been a trap... This whole time...

"Trust me, Raito-kun," L said huskily in his ear, licking up the shell, "I wouldn't hurt you intentionally... It just has to be this way. I'm sorry."

Raito couldn't tell if he was sincere or not, but it didn't matter much to him much as L's slender fingers ran down his body again, touching his most sensitive areas, pressing his cold lips to the brunette's. Raito made a small noise in the back of his throat and arched his back off the bed, gripping onto the sheets beneath him. Every bone inside Raito's body was telling him to push L off of him and run. But where could he run? They were alone, in a locked cell. He wouldn't get very far. The way that L's cold lips moved over his… It made shivers run through his body. It was gentle but dominating.

L moved down to his neck, biting down ever so lightly, his fangs barely pressing down on the skin. Raito knew what was going to happen, and his mind was clouded. So why not just hurry up and get it over with? He wrapped his legs around L's hips and whispered, "What the hell are you waiting for?" His hands went up to tangle in L's hair and pulled him down to his bared neck. "L..." he felt those sharp incisors bury into his neck, and he couldn't help crying out. It hurt... It hurt like nothing he'd felt before. There was pain and pleasure mixed in it, and the sounds that he heard coming from L indicated that he wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

He grabbed the brunette's member through his pants and squeezed, earning a quiet moan from him. "Ryuuzaki... Why are you... doing this… so suddenly…?" He asked, burying his face in the detective's hair, grinding his hips against L's. "You could have done it such a long time ago… I've wanting this for so long… And I know you have too."

He never got an answer from the vampire. It was probably obvious. He was thirsty and lusting after Raito. There was no other reason. It was simple and selfish, but at least it was something. Usually, he wouldn't feel anything, especially for the younger male. He smirked and brought the brunette's body closer, wrapping an arm around his waist, grinding his hips down. Raito's eyes fluttered closed and he tilted his neck back even further.

He couldn't believe he was letting him do this. He wasn't complaining or making too much noise like he had in his dreams. What was different now? Was it the way L's body fit perfectly with his? Was it because it felt so surreal that this might actually be another dream?

No. No matter what he thought, this was definitely reality. He felt too much to make himself believe that it could be a dream.

Raito ran his fingers lazily through L's soft and surprisingly untangled hair. He could already feel his heart slowing down to a dangerous rate, but he kept his hips moving. It was like his body was acting out on it's own, like he didn't have any control over it. But it felt so good...

If this was how he was going to die, Raito decided wouldn't mind. As long as he could be with L, just this once, he didn't regret anything. He was sad that he wouldn't get to work with the detective a little longer... but it was all right.

He opened his eyes, and everything was hazy. He saw the outline of L's wild hair, but if he squinted, he could see some things clearer. The pain in his neck was coming back stronger this time, and registering in his mind. It brought tears to his eyes. "Ryuuzaki..." he whispered, pulling at the vampire's hair, "It hurts... Stop... Please… I don't want to die… I want to…" He moaned loudly and arched his back. Even during his last moments in life, the only thing he could think about was how perfect L was. He'd never noticed it before. He would have done anything to keep it this way… but that obviously wasn't what L was planning for him.

L wasn't paying any attention to Raito's pleads for him to stop. Instead, he growled and pinned the younger male's wrists above his head and bit down harder.

Raito winced and swallowed thickly, trying to move his hands. L was just so _strong_. His hips had stopped moving against L's, but a few gasps went past his lips the detective went at a slower pace and grabbed his hips with one hand, the other still holding Raito's wrists over his head, pulling his lower body further off the bed. He clenched his jaws and squeezed his eyes shut. He felt a pleasant pressure in his abdomen, but it was all but forgotten. It was getting harder and harder to breathe... It would just be easier to give up.

His last few breaths were ragged and short, but the pain was finally going away. "Just... Remember... L... You won't win ."

Raito screamed and jerked up into a sitting position on the bed, wide eyed and looking around the white room. He didn't see L anywhere... It had been another dream? He was panting and in a cold sweat. Of course it had been another dream. He had let his imagination go wild again.

He didn't lie back down until his breathing had evened out again, and his hands had stopped shaking. It had been so real... He even felt...

He lifted the covers and looked down, seeing a tent in his pants. He groaned and put an arm over his eyes. None of that had been real. L wasn't a vampire or... any kind of monster. He was a just a sadistic evil genius detective, that was all. But just in case...

He touched the side of his neck for any puncture marks and sighed in relief. He was still alive and breathing... and no one's breakfast. Calming himself down completely, Raito closed his eyes and attempted to try to get comfortable again, but he heard that voice that always seemed to haunt his drams.

"Raito-kun," L said, a smile in his voice again. No one but Raito could hear it, however. "There have been multiple deaths throughout the week. I have decided that you can leave the room― with one condition."

Raito bolted up in his bed and kicked off the sheets, standing up and beaming at the camera, his nightmare already out of his mind. "Yes! I'll do anything? What is it?" The brunette only heard silence and frowned. Had he just been punk'd or something? L had gotten him excited, thinking he'd be free from the hellhole he had been forced to temporarily stay in, but it was all a lie. He grit his teeth and glared at the camera, just wanting to break the damned thing. "L!! GET ME OUT OF HERE, _NOW_!!!"

At that moment, he heard the door unlock and open, Watari stepping into the room and motioning politely with his hands for Raito to follow him.

Raito huffed and muttered, "Finally."

When Watari led him to the investigation room, he wasn't surprised to see L eating a strawberry cheesecake. Maybe he had just been sick before. He never really took care of himself, anyway.

He knew he shouldn't have been shocked that L looked in worse shape than when he last saw him, but... he looked horrible. His hair had turned to a dull black colour, and his face was so pale that Raito could see some of the veins going up from his neck. Had he really been working that hard? Raito grimaced and looked away, observing everyone else. Well, no one had got fed up with L yet, because all of them were present. Mogi and Aizawa were looking at L oddly, and Matsuda looked nervous. His father had an agitated look on his face, an Raito's heart immediately sank. That meant bad news.

Raito looked back at again, this time not so happy. "So what do I have to, L?" He felt something cold and hard snap onto his wrist and looked down. His eyes widened so much that they were almost as wide as L's, and snapped his head up to stare at hm incredulously. "What the hell is this?"

L stood and held put his arm, not putting back down to his sides until Watari put the cuffs on his wrist also. He smiled impishly at Raito. "You aren't completely free. I still suspect you as Kira, and I'll keep suspecting you of Kira until I'm proved otherwise. So, I'll be able to make sure that Kira won't be able to do anything while we are cuffed together."

Raito took a few deep breaths. He could do this. He wouldn't let L get to him this. He was better than that. "Will I at least... be able to go into the bathroom by myself?"

"No."

"Even if I want to shower?"

"No. I'm not letting you leave my sights, Raito-kun."

Raito turned to his father, outraged. Had he tried nothing to get L to do something different? The detective could just bug his room again. He'd done it once before without asking Raito. "Father! You can't let him do this!"

Soichiro sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Raito, but I have to. It's either this or gong back in that cell."

"Which do you prefer, Raito-kun?" L asked, his black eyes nearly piercing to through Raito's body.

The brunette hesitated. If he went along with this, the he wouldn't have any privacy at all. He didn't when he was in the cell, by at least he had breathing room. On the other hand, he'd be able to see the light of freakin' day again, and he'd actually be able to help with the case once more. Finally, he huffed and glared at L. "Fine. Anything is better than being locked in _there_."

L smiled slightly, the tips of his fangs pressing into to his bottom lip. Raito didn't know how very wrong he was.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, whadda ya think? Did it absolutely suck? Is it awesome? Should I hurry the heck up and write, write, write? Remember, reviews make me veeeeeeeeeeeeery happy, and they make me motivated and inspired. So... review!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so I thought this chapter would end up a little differently, but I still think it's good. Also, L still can't really eat. He's just forcing himself to so that no one will suspect anything. Eventually, they'll start asking questions, or highly start to doubt L's immune system. -sniffle- I'm so evil to L.

Disclaimer: Same as always. I don't own any of these characters.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hell.

He was in hell, and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. He wanted to appear human. He really did. But how could he when anything he ate or drank always came back up? It was painful and disgusting… and it was probably even more revolting for Raito. The way that he looked at L after he'd emptied his stomach made the detective want to scream. He didn't want the brunette to worry about him. It made him feel somewhat awkward and a little annoyed. He was a grown man; he could take care of himself. He also had Watari, so it wasn't like the brunette needed to fret over such simple things.

But he did anyway, ignoring L's requests to back off and leave him be. He had no clue how dangerous it was to be by him 24/7. He was already taking a risk with keeping Raito chained to him with only five or six feet of distance.

"You know L… if you take care of yourself better, you wouldn't get this sick," the brunette said, patting L's back, scrunching his nose at the stench of L's lunch coming back up into the toilet.

L gripped the edge of the toilet so tightly that it cracked. He didn't want the boy lecturing him on how he didn't take care of himself. It really did piss him off, and took all of his self-control to stop himself from brining his leg up to kick him between his legs. Damn little brat.

Once he was finished, he took a deep breath and flushed the toilet, going over to the sink to wash the vile taste out of his mouth, glaring at Raito through his messy black hair. L thought about spitting it out into his face, but that wouldn't have been very mature, and Raito would whine back to the whole team… But then again, maybe he would melt.

L snorted. No… Raito was much scarier than any green witch.

He wiped his mouth with a towel and turned around to look at Raito, that emotionless mask back on his face. He walked out into the hall and started to lead back to the investigation room, but he was jerked back when the chain stretched and he was pulled back. L locked his jaw and stared back at Raito with a dangerous look on his face. "What is it, Raito-kun?"

Raito gave him a stubborn look and crossed his arms across his chest. "You actually think you'd be able to work like this?" he asked, turning and trying to pull L back into their room.

The vampire narrowed his eyes and jerked back on the chain, making Raito stumble back and almost fall over. "I have been working like this much longer than a few months, Raito-kun. I am used to it by now, so it doesn't matter." He jerked on the chain again, but rougher this time, letting out an impatient growl. He would DRAG the boy back if he had to. Not even this stubborn, irritating teenager would stop him from working on the case. "Also, the percentages of you being Kira just went up, Raito-k—"

Raito pulled on the chain suddenly, surprising L, watching the growing anger on his face disappear for a second. "That's getting really old, really fast, Ryuuzaki. At the moment, I honestly don't' give a shit what your damned percentages are. You need to –rest- for a few moments at least! Stop arguing with me for once, and come on!"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" L spat, pulling equally hard on the chain between them. "You want me to 'rest' so that I'll spend less time on the case, so you'll have freedom longer. I'm not falling for that, Raito, so don't act like you care!"

It was a tug of war between them, L surprising the brunette each time he jerked and pulled with his strength. "Damn it, L. I do care! That's what friends do—but not that you would know, because you've never had any!"

L thought about doing two things at that moment. He thought about beating Raito to a pulp until he was completely unrecognizable. What did that egotistical, thickheaded, stubborn, lying little boy know about him? Even though they were both geniuses and wanted justice (from what Raito had said, anyway—L didn't completely believe him), the brunette couldn't even start to imagine what he had been through. There were reasons that he didn't act like "normal" people, especially now that he didn't actually need to breathe or eat. Raito didn't know why L never had any friends. He didn't know anything!

On the other hand, L wanted to stop all of this and tell him he was right, and show him every emotion he had been hiding most of his life. Raito was exactly right. The detective was incredibly lonely, and this boy had brought him amusement. He was the only one that could match his intellect. He was the only person in the whole world that was anything like him, and the only one that could see past his mask. It was amazing, because L didn't know if Watari even knew what he was thinking, and he'd known the man most of his life.

However, he wasn't willing to take off the mask yet, and this game was getting boring.

He took the chain in both hands and jerked. Raito flew to the ground at his feet, grunting when his body hit the floor hard. "No. I haven't… and if you hadn't come along, it would have stayed that way." He lifted Raito off the floor with one hand, pinning him up against the wall. "I'm—we're—going back to the investigation room, and you're not going to be able to stop me. Understand?"

Raito stared down at L, wide-eyed and shaking. When had he gotten so much power? He probably wasn't even using all of his strength. He had picked the brunette up like he was nothing. He swallowed and opened his mouth to say something, but he was suddenly flung over L's shoulder, and the only thing he could see was L's feet and back. "What the—L! Put me down!" He clawed at L's back and lifted his head, turning it as far as it could go to look at the detective's face. "What do you think you're doing?! I can walk on my own—ow! You're a fucking pervert!"

"That wasn't on purpose, Raito-kun," L said, failing to hide the smirk on his face. Hah. That's what he got. Raito's ass was the nearest thing he could hit to get him to shut up.

"Not on purpose, my ass," Raito muttered.

"Exactly."

It had worked, apparently, because the only thing he heard from the boy was his grunts and growls, trying to make the detective put him down.

Finally, they reached the door to the investigation room. L practically threw Raito onto the floor and grabbed the back of his shirt to lift him back up onto his feet. "Attempt to anger me like that again, Raito-kun, and I won't be so kind." He opened the door and roughly pushed him in, the teenager looking back to give him his worst death glare. L's lips twitched. He could do better.

They sat down in front of their computers, L crouching down in his seat, Raito sitting down in his, sitting up straight. The team was looking at them oddly; Soichiro looked disturbed. His son's hair was a mess, and he kept shifting in his seat, wincing every time he moved. He did his best not too think the worst of what could have happened and slowly turned away. He'd never understand them.

-----------------------------------------------

L's body nearly jumped out of his chair when he felt a hand trying to wake him up. His head snapped up and he looked around, ready to attack whoever it was that approached him. No one would have bothered to wake him up. They'd never done it before, and he'd flinched at the slightest touch anyone had tried to give him.

He looked up into Raito's eyes and relaxed slightly. Okay, so maybe Raito was stupid enough to wake him up. Funny, since he was supposed to be so much smarter than that. "Yes?" he said, blinking a few times to get the sleep out of his eyes. He looked at his computer's clock and rubbed at his eyes. It was already two-thirty in the morning… How long had he been asleep? He went to sleep sometime after three earlier that day, he was sure… But he couldn't have slept that long. It was impossible.

"It's getting late, Ryuuzaki," Raito said, his hands on the back of L's chair and leaning forward to look into his face. "Don't you think we should turn in for the night?"

L was about to say no, that he thought they should work for a few more days before sleeping, but the pleading and tired look that he saw Raito giving him made him sigh. He was only eighteen, after all… and if he didn't get his beauty sleep, the teenager would probably be grumpy as hell the following hours they were to be researching. Besides, he could just grab his laptop and work the rest of the night when they got back to the room.

He stood up straight for a moment, the bones in his back cracking back into place, then he slumped forward again, shutting his computer off for the night. He walked to the door, holding it open with his foot and waited for Raito to follow. He frowned when he saw the brunette's eyes wide like they had been earlier. His face had paled considerably and he swallowed nervously. L cocked an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side. "Raito-kun?"

Raito's eyes slowly, hesitantly met L's and the tension left his body. They were normal again. A minute ago, they'd had that red in them, and his pupils were slits, like a cat's. It was late at night—so early in the morning—and his eyes had been playing tricks on them. That had to be it. He couldn't possibly… He was just so tired… He had to be wrong. "L… are you…" He shook his head and smiled slightly. Of course he was. If he really was… that… then L would have already killed him. He'd had plenty of chances before. He walked up to him and chuckled. "Are you going to carry me down the hall again?"

L blinked owlishly and put his thumb up to his lip and his eyes wandered up, like he was actually thinking about doing it again. When he looked up at saw the expression of horror on Raito's face, he let out a chuckle. "Of course not, Raito-kun," he said with a smile on his face.

Raito's eyebrows rose at the seeing the L's real emotions, but the smile was gone in a split second. He would have wondered if he had just been imagining things again if he didn't find it slightly funny himself.

It was strange. Even L had some humor.

-----------------------------------------------

The second Raito's head hit the pillows, his whole body relaxed and he closed his eyes. L may have been more irritating than normal today, but the bed was the most comfortable thing he'd ever laid in. He sighed in contentment and nuzzled the pillows, starting to drift off to sleep… until he heard the annoying click of the keys on L's laptop.

He groaned and opened one eye to glare at him. "L… haven't you ever thought about just giving it a rest for one night?" If this was what it was going to be like every night they were cuffed together, Raito was going to go insane.

"I slept more than necessary today, Raito-kun. I won't be able to afford to sleep again until next week." He looked away fro his computer and frowned. "Please don't look at me like that. You act like I'm being cruel to you."

"You are! You're refusing to let me sleep when I desperately need it." He sighed and sat up on the bed. "I need to rest for a few hours so I can work my fullest during the day, Ryuuzaki." When L didn't even move his eyes away from the laptop, Raito set his jaw. He would NOT let the odd detective get to him… not tonight. They could fight it out at a later time, perhaps. He gave L one more nasty look before he rolled over, facing away from him, and tried to fall asleep. However, he still had yet to fall asleep until he heard L's laptop snap shut.

-----------------------------------------------

The feeling of being able to get what you want and still unable to get what you want is horrible. That's all L thought about all the hours he lay awake, staring up at the ceiling. He wanted to take the teenager beside him and suck every drop of blood out of his body. The taste—his taste—was so addicting.

He felt his fangs pressing against his lip and turned his back to Raito's body, curling into a tight ball. He couldn't think about him that way. In fact, he couldn't think about ANYONE that way. It would just in disaster for the both of them. L wasn't willing to risk that.

Besides, if the team found the brunette dead, in the detective's bed with absolutely no more blood in his body, wouldn't they be just a little disturbed? And Soichiro…

L made a face in the darkness. Just thinking about how the Chief of police would yell and ramble on nonstop already made him want to scream.

He sat up in a normal position with his legs stretched out down on the bed. It felt weird, but seeing as the sun would come up soon, he wasn't going to worry about his sitting position.

His eyes moved to Raito's sleeping form. He really did look so… perfect. He thought that compared to himself, the brunette looked like a god.

He smiled bitterly. But not quite. No matter if he looked too beautiful to be human, he wasn't a god. He wanted to say that Raito wasn't Kira, either, but he would have been wrong, and L was NEVER wrong. He was sure that it was not just his pride that made him think that way. As far as L was concerned, it was the truth.

But Raito didn't seem to think so.

L subconsciously reached out to run his fingers through those brown locks. If Raito was Kira, L would have to kill him or watch him be killed. He would have to watch his first and only friend die without any regret. Could he really do that? The detective never liked to show his emotions, but he didn't know if he could watch the boy be executed like he had no heart.

He sighed and pulled away, finally getting into a comfortable position. Whatever was going to happen could not be stopped. Even if it meant that L would lose someone who he cared about again, he could deal with it. Death was inevitable.

-----------------------------------------------

Raito woke up, feeling strangely refreshed. He thought that only getting a few hours of sleep would make him feel even more tired and grumpy, but… He wasn't even tired anymore. Could only a few hours of sleep do that for him?

He opened his eyes and almost jumped. He'd almost forgotten that he'd had to stay with L… He blinked a few times and his eyebrows shot up. The raven-haired man actually looked… at peace—somewhat. He had his thumb pressed to his lips, like he usually did when he was thinking about something. In this case, it looked almost cute. L was not cute. He was… annoying, irritating, insufferable… Weird… But still, there was something about him that made Raito smile.

He quickly looked away and his eyes met the clock on their bedside table, and his eyes widened, nearly as big as L's. "Eleven?!" He shot up in the bed and shook the detective. "L! Wake up!" Why was he still asleep, anyway? Raito would have thought that he would try to wake him up five or six hours earlier. He growled and stood up to try to open the curtains. Maybe that would wake the little shit up. The chain made him stop short, and he huffed. He reached as much as his body would allow and even jerked the chain. He finally had a grip on it, but he was pulled back so hard that he fell to the floor, the curtain going down with him.

He heard a hysterical scream and started to panic, thinking that Misa found her way to their room. He stood up and looked around, bracing himself for the hug or punch that he would receive. That woman was so… ugh. But he didn't see Misa anywhere. He looked down at the bed to see L shaking under the covers and growling dangerously.

Raito swallowed thickly and had to dare himself to try to touch the man hiding under the covers. "L?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ooooh. Wonder what's gonna happen next. Well, I know, but you don't. So you'll just have to review and find out in the next chapter. XD Ciao!


	5. Chapter 5

'Ello! Sorry about taking so long. I was deciding whether or not I should have kept this chapter the same as when I first wrote it… and today, I decided, what the heck. If you guys don't like it, I can always change some of it. SOME. Not all. So, here ya go. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Death Note. ._.

L felt Raito's hand on his side and snarled. If he screamed the first time, the brunette should have known that he _didn't like the sun._ He had felt his face starting to burn and jerked the covers up over his body. It had _hurt_.

"L?"

L clenched his jaws and reached out, grabbing the brunette's wrist and twisted it, smirking slightly when he heard him cry out in pain. "If you cover the window again… I won't kill you… Do you understand me? Do it NOW."

Raito gulped and tried to wrench his wrist away from L's grip, but he didn't let it go. "I can't do anything if you don't let me go," he said, his voice trembling. "Ryuuzaki… Please—" He pressed his lips together to stop from screaming. Now he was _sure_ that L was… "Kyuuketsuki…" (AN: Kyuuketsuki=vampire) he breathed, not daring to speak any louder. The vampire's death grip loosened and Raito jumped back. He looked down at his wrist and grimaced. A bruise was already forming there and it was throbbing.

He looked back up at the bed. "What happened to you?" He heard L sighed and looked away. It was obvious what had happened to him… but how exactly had it happened?

He looked around the room to try to figure out how to block the sun out. He bit his lip and moved further away from the bed. "The curtain… Ryuuzaki. I'm sorry." His face scrunched up for a second. Raito wasn't usually one to apologize, especially when he didn't have any reason to. Couldn't they just wait until a cloud passed over the sun or something?

"It's not that easy," L muttered from his hiding place. "I'll still burn."

Raito furrowed his eyebrows and moved onto the bed cautiously, brining his knees up to his chest. "So… what now? Everyone will start to wonder why we're not down there working with them."

L hummed in agreement. "Yes… but I can't move, and neither can you. We are at a dilemma." He reached down to the side of the bed, hissing in pain when the sun's light touched his hand, and pulled his laptop up his laptop and pushed his towards Raito. "Work."

Raito narrowed his eyes and looked down at L stubbornly, but took the laptop anyway. "And what about you, _detective_? I thought this precious case was your life."

"It is…" L responded, a hint of sadness in his voice. "But I'm sick, remember?"

Raito rolled his eyes and started to do research, shifting positions and sitting Indian style. He was about to say something to L, but what the vampire said next made him go pale again and lose his courage to speak.

"If you tell anyone, I'll make sure the time we are stuck together will be worst and most painful in your life."

------------------------------------------------

L didn't know when he had fallen asleep again. He didn't know how long he had slept, or if only a few moments had passed by.

One moment, his eyes had closed, and the next, he heard thunder in the distance. He poked his head out from under the covers and looked at the window. The sun was completely blocked from behind the heavy clouds.

He sighed in relief and sat up, having to blink a few times. Where was Raito? He couldn't have gotten more than six feet—

He looked down at the cuff attached to his wrist. There was still a chain that led to the floor… He crawled to the other side of the bed, looking down at the brunette who still appeared to be working.

Raito looked up and smiled slightly. "It's about time, sleeping beauty. It's almost six." He chuckled at the look of shock on L's face. "It'll be fine. Aizawa-san came by earlier, and I told him you were still sick." He frowned and stood up, tilting his head to the side. "What?"

L quickly looked away, his cheeks turning a light pink. "It's… nothing, Raito-kun." He turned his body away from the brunette. After a few moments of silence, he slowly turned his head to look at Raito again. "I would appreciate it if Raito-kun would not assume such things about me."

Raito's eyes widened, his face flushing with embarrassment. "What are you talking about?" His eyes darted away from L's face and crossed his arms. "Well, I would appreciate it if you didn't try to get into my head every second. Honestly, Ryuuzaki, it's getting a little irritating."

"Then Raito-kun should keep his eyes and mind to himself." He turned away and sulked for a few minutes. It wasn't his fault that he didn't know how to control his vampiric abilities just yet. He didn't even know what most them were, or if he had anymore than he knew. "And I do not look like a panda."

"Stop that! Can't you do something else? Anything else!" Raito tried to stomp away, but failed when he was stopped short by the chain. He glared back at L, all fear forgotten.

L narrowed his eyes and challenged Raito's glare. He didn't want to try it again, but if he teenager was going to be immature, then he'd use it again. It was the only ability he'd almost learned to control.

He leaned back on the headboard of the bed and focused on the brunette. He looked fearful for only a second, but then his eyes dimmed and his whole body relaxed. He slowly walked over to the bed and crawled over L, entangling his fingers into L's hair, pulling him towards his neck.

L's gray eyes flashed up to Raito's for only a second before red overtook the gray. He pressed his lips to the brunette's neck, moaning softly when he felt the pulse jumping under his touch. He jerked on Raito's hair, tilting his head back and running his tongue over the sensitive skin. He heard Raito whimper and smirked. "You're not dreaming anymore, Raito… You're _mine_," he growled possessively, and dug his fangs into the boy's neck.

Raito's hips ground down on L's and he threw his head back, whispering L's name. He didn't know what he was doing or why he was even doing it, but he wanted to. It was almost like he HAD to. He knew that he wouldn't normally feel like that, but he put it in the back of his mind. The only thing he wanted to think about was the vampire beneath him. He wanted to feel him and taste him for his own. The feeling was so incredible and overwhelming…

L pulled back when he'd had his fill and licked the wound, watching it heal quickly. It amazed him that it was that easy to hide. He went to push Raito off of him, but was caught by surprise when the teenager captured his lips in a desperate kiss. Raito ran his tongue over his bottom lip and wrapped his arms around his neck, slipping his tongue into L's mouth. The vampire made a noise in the back of his throat and turned his face away. He knew what the brunette wanted, but he wasn't going to let himself go that far. Perhaps he had tried too hard this time… "No, Raito. Get off."

Raito ran his lips over L's jaw line and down to the base of his neck. He heard the other gasp and bit down hard, earning a breathy moan. "L… I want it… Please… Give it to me," he whispered seductively in his ear, sucking lightly on his ear lobe. When L tried to push him away again, he growled and grabbed his member through his pants and squeezed. "I _need _you, Ryuu…"

L gripped onto the sheets under him for dear life. The brunette was going to get exactly what he was asking for, but he wouldn't like it. He didn't want to hurt him, but he was slowly losing control and he didn't know how much longer he'd be able to keep it. "Raito-kun… you don't—nngh…" He gasped and threw his head back as Raito's hands disappeared into his pants. He hips bucked up into his touch on their own, and as much as he wanted to stop, he needed the friction. "Raii… to…"

The younger male smirked and moved his hand, stroking L's desire quicker, his lips pressing against every inch of skin he could reach. He ripped the detective's shirt off, one hand clawing down his chest, leaving welts that healed almost immediately.

L arched his back and hissed in pleasure. Even though he would never admit it to anyone, he was quite the masochist. He dug his nails into Raito's back and gave in. It felt so wrong, but he didn't want it to stop. He'd been alone and untouchable for twenty four long years. He wasn't going to stop now, when he'd let someone get this close to him.

He felt Raito's soft lips going down his skin and closed his eyes. The sensations he felt from those little touches made him gasp and repeat his name over and over. He looked down at the brunette, who was busy undoing his pants. He lifted his hips and almost kicked them off when he realized…

Raito. Raito. Raito was Kira. L was letting Kira touch him so sensually and intimately. He was letting Kira win by losing control… And Kira was going to kill him. "_No_!" He pushed Raito away and kicked him off the bed. He sat wide-eyed and almost disbelieving. He let that boy do what he swore he would never let anyone else do again. It angered him and scared him at the same time. Would it happen again? He had been controlling the boy first… How had it gotten turned around?

Raito slowly stood up, holding his head in of his hands. What had he been doing before? Talking to L… and then… his eyes almost popped out of his head. He felt disgusted with himself, but even so, there was a tent in his pants. He swallowed hard and looked at L. "Lets… just… never do that again."

"Agreed."

Soo… what L did here was something called compulsion that went out of control. I guess I came up with the idea on a whim… somehow…

But you'll get to see his… "creator" in a few chapters. Maybe after the next one, if you guys are lucky. XP REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Was something like this even possible? He was DEAD, for Christ's sake! A headache shouldn't have even been imaginable for a vampire. His whole body hurt, and it felt like his insides were on fire. He was burning up… and it was the brunette's entire fault.

His deep red eyes flashed to his face through the shadows He had half a mind to kick him. Hard.

But then he'd probably just end up killing him… As much as he would have liked to just get rid of Kira, that would not be good. It would be bad… He wouldn't be able to drink without killing anyone anymore. He frowned and shook his head, putting his face in his hands. He didn't just care about that. It was also bad because Raito was his first and only friend… and he would be lonely without him. Yeah, that was it.

Did he even have any sanity left over from when he was human? Probably not… But he still didn't like to hurt anyone because of what he was now, even Raito.

His stomach lurched and he groaned softly. Okay, so things were getting worse. But he could control himself… Just a little longer…

Raito shifted in the bed and turned his head, baring his scrumptious looking neck. Damn him! No… L didn't need his blood. He didn't need to even look at him like he was only his next meal. He could live without it… maybe—no, he could! He felt a shiver go down his body and he saw red.

L growled and pounced on the younger male and nuzzled his neck. His scent alone nearly made him go crazy… His lips brushed against the skin, making the teen moan softly beneath him. He smirked against his neck, his hands traveling south. They roamed over his chest, kneading softly. Raito tossed his head back and lifted his hips, only to have L pull his away.

The vampire heard the brunette whine and passed his hands over his stomach, to the hem of his pants. He moved his fingers over the slight bulge in Raito's pants, smiling darkly when he whimpered and grabbed L's lower arm, pulling his hand down more. Well, he was obviously awake.

L's eyes flashed again and he licked his lips. More than anything, even more than he wanted to drain the teen of his blood, he wanted to take him over and over again until he begged him to stop. Oh, how he wanted to.

He brushed his lips up from the base of his neck to his lobe, his tongue flicking out from behind his lips. "I thought we agreed… that we weren't going to do this again…" His fangs lightly grazed against his soft skin and he moaned softly. "Are you still eager? Do you still need me?" His voice was almost silk and husky, lower than before.

Raito gasped and tugged on L's hair. "Please… L… I need." He let another whine escape his throat. He gently pushed the vampire onto the pillows and bucked his hips down. His eyes met L's and he didn't waste any time. He jerked the other's pants down and lowered his head. They were going to finish what they started.

He wrapped his lips around the tip, almost timidly moving his tongue over it. He felt the detective shiver and took more of him into his mouth. Above all else, he wanted to please him. He didn't know why, but that was all he could think about. It was so sudden, but he felt that he had to.

He heard his vampire gasp and lifted his hips. Raito gladly took all of him, trying to hold L's hips down so he didn't gag. It didn't work much, but he relaxed his throat and moaned around it, sending vibrations to L's member.

"Sh-shit!" L locked his jaw and gripped Raito's hair, bucking his hips up a few times before he pulled him up. The brunette's eyes were a little watery and L pressed his lips softly to his in some sort of an apology… because he was going to receive a lot of pain soon.

He kissed up from his chest to his neck and guided Raito's hips over his own. He didn't pull him down, but inserted a finger quickly to his entrance. He heard him gasp and he shifted a little. After a few minutes of curling and moving his finger, he hit that bundle of nerves that made the other scream. He added another, and then one more to tease the other, who was begging to be taken by now.

"Yes… yes! Ryuu… Please-ohh! Ryuu… Ryuuzaki!" He looked down at the vampire, pleading. "God… give it to me!"

L smirked again and hit that spot once more before he pulled his fingers out slowly. He gave Raito what he asked for and moved his hips up hard and quick, burying himself in his suspect.

Raito cried out and felt more tears coming to his eyes. It hurt so much… but in a good way that made him want more. The way L jerked his hips up roughly made him only brush against his prostate. Raito pushed his hips down and clung to L like he was his own life support.

L growled and dug his fangs painfully into Raito's shoulder, moaning loudly when the crimson liquid flooded into his mouth. With the combination of the brunette's tight heat and the taste of him, it almost made him go over the edge. He jerked the boy's head back and raked his nails down his back. Even after Raito's body started to shake and tremble, he didn't pull back.

Raito kept screaming L's name, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. If he was going to have to die tonight, this was the perfect way to go. "Ah-ah! Ryuu… L… God, don't stop… Don't—Nnngh!" He could feel his energy going quick, but as long as the man under him kept pounding into him, he didn't care.

L wrapped his fingers around Raito's member, quickening his pace. He was so close, and he wanted the boy to come with him. He could hear his heartbeat slowing down dangerously, and if he couldn't even do this with Raito once…

Raito screamed once more and he released, his head falling back, his arms relaxing and falling to his sides.

L thrusted his hips erratically once, twice, before his whole body felt like it was burning and freezing at the same time. It was such a good sensation, and wanted to feel it again. He pulled away from Raito, setting him down on the bed. He frowned and bit down on his thumb. How was he going to explain this to the task force? Raito was naked, dead, and his own semen was running down his stomach.

His eyes widened. He'd killed him. He'd killed his only friend and suspect. He shook his shoulder, just in case. "Raito?" He received no response and pulled him up into his arms. He was a murderer, just like Kira… And… it was Raito. "R-Raito…"

He felt his eyes starting to sting and his heart hurt. He wanted to scream…

He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and his head snapped to the window, where a familiar figure was.

"Congratulations, Lawliet…"

L jerked up in bed, letting out a scream. He saw a bright light and felt his face starting to burn. He screamed again and fell off the bed, crawling under it for safety. He swallowed and looked around, blinking a few times.

It had all been a dream, right?

A small plastic bag was slid under the bed with a dark red substance in it. L grabbed it and sniffed. That was definitely Raito. He smiled slightly and stuck his incisors in, sucking the blood from the bag contently. He was more than relieved that it had only been a dream.

---

Raito ran a hand through his hair. He was still a little shaky from that damned dream. It had just been so WEIRD. The weirdest thing was that he'd had a freakin' hard-on when he woke up. He was still alive, so everything was okay. His heart was beating, he was breathing… He was okay.

Thankfully, Watari had come in to check on L. The idiot shouldn't have screeched like that, though. He nearly gave the man a heart attack! Raito had to (try) to explain everything to him while he emptied probably half of his body of blood. He had almost been done explaining when L suddenly sat up and screamed. He knew the burns would just stay there until he had more blood, and he wasn't willing to let the vampire take any himself after that dream.

Watari hadn't been too excited about helping Raito pour blood into the bag, but it had to be done.

Now, L's caretaker was standing by the window, his hands behind his back. He was most likely trying to take it all in. Hell, Raito would have been surprised too, if his… sort-of-son were a vampire.

"L?"

A few moments passed before L slowly poked his head out from under the bed. He backed away a little when he saw Watari. "Y… yes, Watari?" He back up underneath the bed when the man tried to approach him. He looked up him with wide, dark orbs, seeming almost innocent.

"So it's true, then?" Watari asked, staring down at the vampire.

L nodded slowly and looked away. He had known Watari practically all of his life… But he'd end up rejecting him. Everyone would be afraid of a vampire if they came in contact with one—besides Raito, it seemed—and his caretaker had seen a lot of things in his life, but a vampire probably wasn't one of them. He slowly looked back up at Watari, who was smiling kindly. L blinked in return, looking a little confused. He wasn't running away or looking at him in disgust.

Well, of course. How could he think such a thing? He returned a small smile and looked over at Raito. "Can I have more?"

Raito cocked an eyebrow. "More what?" L gave the brunette his usual, "Are you a Dumbass?" look, and he scowled. "L! I can't give you anymore. I wont' have anything left.

L pouted and disappeared back under the bed.

Raito huffed and crossed his arms. "You know, for a man—vampire—over twenty, you act a lot like a kid."

Watari chuckled and shook his head. L heard them mumbling to each other, but he caught every word they said. He had super sense now. Did they honestly think he wasn't able to hear them?

He rolled his eyes and tried to move from underneath the bed. He managed to get into the other room with only a small burn on his hand. Even though it was small, it still hurt like a bitch… He curled up onto the couch and closed his eyes, subconsciously brining a thumb to his lips.

---

"Ryuuzaki? Ryuuzaki!"

L felt someone trying to shake him awake, but he brushed their hand away and put an arm over his eyes. His body was still recovering. He wasn't ready to get up yet.

"Is he breathing?" Aizawa.

"He looked dead! A-and he didn't have a pulse!" Idiot Matsuda. Of course he'd say something like that. The moron was going to blow his cover one day, and he didn't even know the truth yet.

"It's probably nothing. He's obviously alive, Matsuda-san." Raito. "We should leave him alone. He's sleeping for once, so—"

L growled and threw a pillow in a random direction. He heard Matsuda shriek and a snicker. "Shut up."

There were some whispers about how grumpy L was. A few minutes later, the mixed scents of the entire task force went away, and only Raito's was left. He inhaled deeply. He loved that scent… It was like candy, but sweeter, somehow. He licked his lips and opened his eyes, his dark orbs immediately finding the brunette's face. He needed that blood. He needed Raito.

His face must have given away what he was thinking, because the boy's heart started to beat faster and he took a few steps back. "Ryuuzaki?"

L smiled slowly and stood up. "Raito-kun… Thank you for helping me earlier, but…" He appeared behind the brunette, wrapping his strong arms around him, pulling him back against his body. That dark smile was still on his face when Raito looked back at him, horrified. "I need more of you, Raito-kun…" His lips brushed against the base of his neck, one hand going down to Raito's pants, the other entangling in his hair and pulling his head back. Raito gasped when he felt L's fangs sink into his neck. His nightmare was becoming reality.

Bwaahahahha! Cliff-hanger!! I love those… You guys don't, but… ah, I'm just ebil like that. Bwahah! Hahaha! –does evil laugh like crazy Raito- Anyway, reviews are appreciated! 3


	7. Author's Note

I know I haven't written anything in forever, but I've been on hiatus for a while... if you didn't notice. .;; I think I'm just going to move all my stories to Livejournal, so you guys can read it there. If you want to read AND comment, you'll have to sign up. I'm not going to put anything on private, so if you just don't want to comment, you'll have to create an account... If you have one, you can add mirai_kusakurin. I'm going to try to seriously work on just two or three of my stories now, since I'm on summer vacation... finally.

~Mirai-chan


End file.
